


sitting on the throne

by kinkymagnus



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Big Cock, Bottom Magnus Bane, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, M/M, Master/slave vibes, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Magnus Bane, Prompt Fill, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Servant Alec Lightwood, Smut, Spanking (Light), Sub Magnus Bane, Throne Sex, Top Alec Lightwood, Tumblr Prompts, i was in the mood for filthy dom/sub and royalty au and this happened, mlm author, no one can actually see them tho don't worry lol, setting barely described. could be modern or medieval royalty, slight cum kink, slight power kink, slight praise kink, surprising amount of the word "sweetheart", this is.....whew. filthy, use of "slut/whore" in a sexy way, wrote this on an impulse in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkymagnus/pseuds/kinkymagnus
Summary: Prince Magnus Bane and his personal manservant, Alec, have some fun in the throne room.





	sitting on the throne

**Author's Note:**

> for anonymous. "57 + 81 (master slave pls) + 85 + 30 (specifically alec calling magnus “slut”? owo) + for that last prompt: can you like, have magnus specifically call alec master? i love that shit OwO"
> 
> humiliation kink + power imbalance (master/slave) + riding + dirty talk (“slut”)

  


 

It was quite a sight.

The throne room was closed: it was a large, grand room, and thankfully soundproof.

They were alone, but Magnus felt exposed and watched: it was spacious and there were many shadows to hide in.

It felt like anyone could be watching.

Alec, his personal servant, sat sprawled lazily on the prince's throne. 

Magnus sat on his cock.

Magnus panted, lifting himself up. His thighs were burning a little, shaking with effort.

He'd been pleasuring Alec for a while now, working his ass around the large cock and making Alec groan with pleasure. He'd already emptied his load into Magnus once, but thanks to a stamina potion of sorts he'd bought specifically for the occasion, he was still going strong.

Alec's thick cock stretched Magnus's ass perfectly, and the loss of it felt like an ache in his chest, but he lifted himself up anyway until only the blunt tip was past his soaked rim.

His gaze was trained down at where Alec's cock met his hole, not daring to meet his eyes yet.

He was stark naked, sweaty and trembling as he slowly fucked himself on Alec's cock.

Alec was almost full dressed, cock pulled out and trousers pulled down slightly, his strong arms locked around Magnus's waist, keeping him from getting up.

He was the one in control.

"You look so beautiful like this," he murmured, voice low and full of dark promise. "Look at you... you're the prince of this realm. One of the most powerful men in the kingdom. And here you are, riding my cock."

Magnus whimpered as he began to lower himself again, feeling Alec's cock beginning to slide deep into him again.

One of Alec's hands slid down to cup his ass, squeezing gently, then both slid down and pulled his cheeks apart. Alec thrust up, the angle making his cock pound deep into Magnus's ass and slam against his prostate. Magnus squealed, hips rocking in an attempt to get more.

"Do you want me to keep fucking you like the little whore you are?" Alec asked, voice soft and gentle, contrasting sharply with his filthy words. His hips kept moving, not as hard as the first thrust but enough to tease. Magnus's hips thrust in tandem, so that he was left bouncing on Alec's cock. "You like it when I make you take it?"

"Y-yes," Magnus moaned. "F-fuck me...."

"Fuck me.... who?"

"Sir," Magnus gasped, "fuck me,  _sir,_ please, fuck me..."

"Hmm, sir is nice..." Alec said, hands going to his hips. "But I think I like..." he gripped Magnus's hips tighter and slammed him down on his cock with a grunt, making Magnus squeal again, " _master_ better. Remember, sweetheart? You called me that yesterday, when I tied you to your bed and fucked you? You moaned like a little slut and begged for my cock... you called me _master_."

He held Magnus in position, his cock pressed against his prostate and making the prince tremble on his cock.

"Master," Magnus moaned. "please, fuck me, come inside me..." 

"Good boy," Alec praised, and he loosened his grip, beginning to thrust his hips up. 

Magnus threw his head back, cheeks flushed as he whined and moaned with pleasure. 

He felt a sharp slap to his ass, and jerked with surprise and pleasure. He clenched down around Alec involuntarily, making him moan slightly.

" _Move,"_ Alec ordered. "I'm not going to do all the work here, slut. If you want my cock, work for it."

Magnus nodded weakly, lifting himself up again, feeling Alec's thick cock drag against his sensitive walls. 

"You look so beautiful," Alec said in his ear. "You look so hot, sitting on my cock like this... taking everything I give you..."

Magnus knew he was probably blushing hotly. He felt like he was in public, like everyone could see him, the great prince of the realm, being fucked and used like a whore.

See the prince enjoy every second of being his own servant's cockslut. 

See the prince sitting on a cock with cum running down his legs.

See the prince hard as a rock as he was teased and called a slut.

He picked up the pace, fucking himself on Alec's cock as hard as he could even as his tired muscles complained. 

Alec pounded into him from below, showing off his own muscles as he fucked Magnus hard.

"The powerful, dangerous prince... reduced to a helpless little cockslut begging for your servant's cock?" 

Magnus didn't say anything, feeling the embarrassment and pleasure tingle through him. It felt amazing, like electricity dancing in his veins.

"A whore, panting and moaning for me..."

" _Please,"_ Magnus begged, not sure what he was asking for.He fucked himself down harder, needing Alec to get  _deeper_  and rougher.

Magnus wasn't sure what exactly changed. The angle, or the strength behind it, but it happened in one wonderful moment:

Magnus dropped down at the same time Alec thrust up and they met perfectly in the middle, Alec's cock slamming against Magnus's poor, abused prostate.

Magnus gave a shocked cry and came, eyes squeezing shut as he screamed with pleasure.

Cum spurted onto their chests and Magnus's hips stopped moving as he panted.

But Alec didn't stop thrusting.

Magnus practically went limp, whimpering and moaning as Alec kept fucking him through his high.

"So gorgeous when you cum on my cock," Alec grunted, not slowing his pace. "So needy and beautiful... how do you think people would react if they could see you like this?"

Magnus moaned helplessly as Alec's cock brushed his overstimulated prostate.

After a few more thrusts, Alec finally groaned, hips stuttering. A few stilted half-thrusts later and Magnus felt a rush of warm cum pumping deep into his ass, soaking his sensitive walls and splashing against his prostate.

He whimpered softly as Alec gently pulled him off his dick, getting up carefully and spinning them so he could lay Magnus on the throne. 

Magnus leaned forward without prompting, licking Alec's cock.

Alec moaned but didn't pull away, allowing Magnus to lick him clean before finally gently pulling him away so he could pull his pants up.

Magnus slumped back against the throne's back, breathing still a little heavy. There was a little cum smeared on his lips, and his thighs were still soaked in it.

"You done, sweetheart?" Alec asked softly. The dark dominance from earlier was gone, only gentle concern in it's place.

Despite all his love for fucking Magnus senseless and saying the filthiest things in bed (or... well, in the throne room) Alec was never anything but sweet afterwards, and he always took good care of his lover.

"We can keep going," he said. "If you want. Or I can get you dressed and back to your quarters."

Magnus swallowed, throat feeling dry. "I don't know if I can," he said, throwing Alec a tired smile. "That was..." he felt a slight shudder run through his body at the thought of it all. "it was amazing."

"Want some water?" Alec asked, bringing up a glass of water he'd left next to throne, out of range of kicking feet.

Magnus gratefully accepted, drinking the cool water slowly so as not to choke.

After a few moments, he passed it back. Alec set it down carefully. 

Magnus leaned back again, thinking of what Alec could do to him. Imagining spreading his legs, draping them over each arm of the throne, leaving his leaking ass exposed so that Alec could pound into him properly.

Imagining legs folded up, practically bending in half so that Alec could slide deep into his ass.

Imagining Alec restraining his arms, tying them above his head, fucking him in the throne until he begged.

He wished he could, but he was already trembling with overstimulation. 

Alec came closer, climbing on top of him: it was his turn to straddle Magnus's lap, his warm weight pinning Magnus down to the chair.

He drew Magnus into a kiss, pressing him against the back of the chair.

Magnus kissed back, enjoying Alec's lips on his after so long.

"We should go back to the bedroom," Magnus said softly when they pulled apart. "Can we... we should do this again.. just like this."

"Me, fucking you on the throne and calling you a slut?" Alec asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Exactly," Magnus said, kissing him one last time. "I like it when you fuck me like that."

Alec climbed off him, grinning down at him. "I like it, too. Now let's get you cleaned up,  _your highness._ You look beautiful, but probably not very presentable."

Magnus laughed. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: obviously magnus is not helpless/tiny and could have stopped this whenever he wanted, obviously he's not "just a slut" or anything like that, it's called KINKY SEX/ROLEPLAY, don't even start with me on this.
> 
> also sorry for the shit ending but look i have like 50 prompts so getting enough inspiration to write this whole thing was a miracle in of itself
> 
> i realize making magnus the prince might be a weird choice when it's sub magnus and part of the prompt was like, power imbalance kink, but i think it's kind of hot to have like, powerful prince magnus getting fucked like this? idk why, but i think it works, so oh well. (shrug)


End file.
